Versao Amote
by The Prince's Tale s2
Summary: Eles pensaram que ela tinha morrido, e isso mudou tudo... tudo mesmo.


Com o desespero a flor da pele, a culpa a consumindo pela morte do seu ente mais querido, seu pai. Com Raiva de Jacob e Ódio de bella, enquanto ela sofre bella e Jacob dormem na sala dos black. Ser a única loba e ainda ser a única a ser desprezada por tudo e por todos não era bom, era horrível, a fazia sentir pior do que já se sentia no dia a dia.

Fazia pouco tempo que estava ali parada depois de correr muito para ninguém mais ver o quão triste ela se sentia, o enterro foi uma coisa bonita e emocionante, logo depois Leah correu e parou onde estava agora a mais ou menos 2 horas.

Começou a chorar de novo, era muito triste pensar que a única pessoa que te entedia faleceu e pior por sua culpa, correu até se jogar no chão ao lado de uma grande pedra, perto do maior penhasco de La Push, todos tinham medo de saltar deste penhasco, era obvio o porque, era muito alto, rochoso e o mar la em baixo era frio e forte.

_ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. – gritou sofrido, misturado com os soluços do choro.

Chorava muito quando Jacob se aproximou olhando para a figura em que Leah Clearwater se encontrava, suja, despenteada, com sangue em algumas partes da roupa e nas mãos, era triste ver uma pessoa nesse estado.

_ Vai-te embora Jacob. – disse ela o mais firme que conseguiu.

Ela sabia que era ele, conhecia cada pedaço daquele corpo, sua respiração, seu cheiro, seus pensamentos que a maioria das vezes eram desperdiçados em Bella, por isso ela não o queria ali.

_ Vem vamos embora. – disse ele colocando a mão no seu ombro.

_ Não vou a lado nenhum com você, vai embora. – disse olhando para a terra.

_ Não vou a lado nenhum sem você. – disse ele teimoso.

_ Não preciso da sua piedade. – Ela quase gritou.

_ Eu não tenho pena de ti. – ele já respondeu bravo.

_ Então o que faz aqui? – perguntou olhando nos seus olhos.

Ele porem não sabia o que responder estava ali porque queria o se bem, inconscientemente.

_ Não importa, vamos. – disse pegando na mão dela, tentando leva-la embora.

Leah era mais teimosa, soltou a sua mão da dele e começou a andar para o lado oposto ao que ele queria ir.

_ LEAH.- gritou assim que ela começou a correr.

Jacob bem que tentou segui-la, mas já era uma missão impossível, leah sempre fora a mais rápida, mas Jacob não desistiu, seguiu o cheiro de Leah, Estava de novo perto do grande penhasco, desafiando o próprio equilíbrio mesmo na beira.

Jacob deu um passo em frente, leah ouviu e num impasse o seu equilíbrio não foi suficiente e Leah caiu, sentiu a adrenalina do seu corpo aumentar conforme o vendo batia em seu rosto antes do impacto com a água fria e bruta, mergulhou para não ser jogada contra as rochas.

Jacob lá de cima não via nada, nenhum sinal da garota, nenhum sinal de vida.

Jacob se desesperou, gritou o nome dela vezes sem conta antes de desistir e se conformar que duas vidas foram perdidas hoje, se transformou, o bando estava todo ali agora na sua mente, começaram a falar todos ao mesmo tempo, Jacob já não os agüentava.

_ Calem-se todos. – Sam deu uma ordem que rapidamente foi cumprida. – Jacob Volta para casa tens que dizer a mãe dela.

Jacob voltou a sua forma humana, vestiu-se e foi para casa, contou tudo para sue e se desesperou mais do que o imaginado Emily e Rachel choravam silenciosamente, o resto se mantinha espalhados pela casa, quietos.

_ A minha irmã Jacob? – perguntou seth entrando em casa, calmo, olhou para todos e ninguém quis falar. – o que aconteceu? Ainda não a acharam? Eu posso ajudar a procurar! – disse olhando para todos.

Todos olharam para Jacob, ele deveria contar ao garoto que sua irmã também tinha ido embora.

_ Seth... A leah... Ela...Eu sinto muito. – disse baixando a cabeça.

_ O que? – começou e logo começou a tremer. – A culpa é de todos vocês.

Disse chamando a atenção de todos que olharam admirados por tamanha verdade.

_ De todos vocês. – quase gritou, uma lagrima caiu e ele não fez questão de limpar.

_ Sua também Seth, você não era a pessoa que mais dava carinho a Leah. – disse Paul

_ Para a vossa informação a minha irmã podia ser a pessoa mais amarga para vocês, uma pessoa chata e mesquinha, mas não para mim, ela podia ser a pessoa mais doce, ela sabe brincar, ela sabe respeitar a nossa privacidade, o nosso espaço, ela não gosta que falemos sobre ela como vocês faziam, eu não! – e então começou a gritar. – e já agora EU AMAVA MUITA A MINHA IRMA.

_ Que optimo, maninho, eu também amo você. – disse Leah entrando em casa, toda molhada, Seth pulou com o susto e depois correu para a irmã lhe dando um grande abraço que leah retribuiu. Estivera do lado de fora por uns minutos e ouviu o suficiente.

_ Você estava estragando a minha reputação de Cabra amarga, moleque? – perguntou ainda o abraçando, todos se riram.

Ficaram todos a falar com Leah por uns minutos antes de Sue mandar todos para casa. Leah subiu para tomar um banho bem quente e demorado.

Saiu do banheiro, enrolada em uma toalha branca. Deu um gritinho quando vou Jacob parado olhando para ela, sentado no parapeito da janela.

_ Você me assustou. – disse ela se dirigindo ao guarda roupa.

_ Você também me assustou. – ele disse entrando no quarto.

_ Porque? Sou assim tão feia? – perguntou revirando um monte de roupas.

_ Não, pensei que tinha morrido. – disse então Leah olhou para ele.

_ Como se isso mudasse algo na sua vida. – rebateu ela já a pensar em bella.

_ Muda sim. – Respondeu e os dois se encararam.

_ Como? Posso saber? – perguntou com uma pontinha de esperança.

_ Fez-me ver. – continuou.

_ Ver o que? – perguntou na maior curiosidade.

_ Que você é importante... Quero dizer... Eu acho... Não... Eu amo você. – disse atrapalhado.

_ ... - Leah não respondeu, estava em choque.

_ Percebeu? – ele perguntou colocando suas mão na cintura dela.

_ E a bella? – perguntou baixinho mas com muita raiva.

_ O que tem ela? – perguntou confuso.

_ Você gosta dela. – meio que o lembrou.

_ Não, eu gosto de você. – ele se colou mais a ela, leah tremeu.

_ Não era preciso mais nada naquele momento, Jacob sussurrou um "eu te amo" no seu ouvido antes de morder de levezinho o lóbulo da sua orelha.

_ Eu também te amo. – ela respondeu finalmente feliz.

Então se beijarão até ficarem sem fôlego, e se largarem.

_ E pensar que tive que morrer por isso. – disse e ambos se riram.


End file.
